


You should probably just let it go

by The_elemelons



Category: Frozen (2013), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Frozen AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_elemelons/pseuds/The_elemelons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything needs a frozen au. Even Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to an audio post, and I've had too many thoughts about this so fuck it this is happening.

A young Hazel Levesque snuck up on her half brother's bed, smiling. "Nico!" she whispered excitedly, shaking him lightly before slinging one leg over his stomach. "Nico come on get up!" Letting out a groan, the older boy sighed, before opening his eyes and slightly sitting up. "Hazel what do you want, it's nearly dawn." he sighed, running a hand through his neat hair. "I wanna play!" she giggles, laying down on top of him dramatically. "Come on Nico, pleeaaase??" Rolling his eyes, the Italian prince smiled. "Alright, fine. But then its right back to sleep, okay?" The younger nodded eagerly, getting up. "Okay lets go!" Nico whispered before grabbing her hand and leading her into an empty ball room. 

"Alright, here goes.." Nico mumbles, rolling his hands around and creating green smoke before a few skeletal figures appeared before them. Bouncing excitedly at her brother's necromancy, Hazel grabs her brothers hands and starts to twist before he gets an idea of what she wants. Twirling around with his half sister, Nico creates a green smoke all around them as they dance around the room. "Make a pile of bones, Nico!" she squeals, tugging on his arm a bit after he gets out f breath and stops dancing. "Alright, give me a second, please." he mumbles before having pile after pile of bones appear with each jump his sister makes. "Whoa, Haze slow down!" he calls out as she jumps faster, him trying to keep up, still out of breath as she giggled and squealed with delight. "Hazel, please!" he shouts before missing one of her jumps, causing him to panic and accidentally hit Hazel with a blast.

Running to his half sister, Nico calls out for his mother and sister, both of them quickly rushing to Hazel's side. Picking the youngest's unconscious body up, Bianca quickly scolded Nico while their mother rushed to go find a book about something she remembered reading that might help. After a few minutes, Nico, Bianca, Maria and Hazel were quickly set on horses and rushed to go find help for the small girl. After reaching a small grove, they set Hazel down with Nico close to Bianca as his older sister ran his hair back. "It's not proper to have your hair in your eyes." she scolded as he pouted, folding his arms. Quickly met by a few nymphs and human-like gods, Maria picked up Hazel and explained what happened before the supernatural others told them that they had to change her memories of Nico, and they should lock him away from the world. 

And so they did.

As time went by, the two siblings were separated, and Nico lived in constant fear of hurting everyone as his necromancic powers got stronger, he was unable to control them as the days went by. On top of this, as he got older, he seemed to find he found the males in the rather large, Italian kingdom more attractive than the females. This made him worry more, even though he had told Bianca. Well, she more or less found out as he developed a crush on a nearby entertainer- a fire eater by the name of Leo Valdez. Bianca saw Nico swooning over the boy, and quickly realized. Soon after his 13th birthday, Bianca and his mother left for the first time in Nico's life. Bottom line, he was scared shitless. What if something happened, to them or him?

Just as he had worried, the ship that his mother and sister had boarded had crashed and sunk in a storm, leaving him alone, and having to have Hazel alone too. By his 16th birthday, Nico had developed a secret bond by catching the fire eaters attention through the window, catching each other's eyes often. Hazel had searched every nook and cranny of the castle, unable to go outside or meet anyone- she was just about as miserable as Nico was locked in his room, Leo only came around once a week, twice if he was lucky. Come his 18th birthday, Nico was finally of age to take the crown- that meant people, people meant two things. Seeing Hazel and having her happy to be around people, But it meant stress, as well. He'd have to conceal his feelings as well as he could, which, to be honest, was extremely well.

"Hi." Nico leaned over slightly to mumble to his sister in a soft tone as she fumbled around with her hands. "Hi? H-hi me?" Nico nodded politely, his hands clasped tightly under his gloves. "Yes you, who else?" She chuckled at this, remembering her brother's sense of humor. "Hi." Hazel beams at her brother before looking out at the crowd of people in their castle. "So..this is what a party looks like." Nico utters, quickly scanning, hoping to find Leo. "It's a lot warmer than I imagined." Hazel replied quickly before getting asked to dance. Scanning the crowd once more, the newly crowned king finds his long time crush and nervously walks up to him. "Hello." he started to tug on his gloves. 'Breath, Nico, you can do this.' he thought, silently panicking. His gloves felt loose, no matter how tight they were on him, they were always like that to him. "Oh, hey!" the latino chirped, bowing down to him. "I've seen you somewhere, haven't I?" Nico raised an eyebrow as the other boy tilted his head. "Oh, right! You're the dude from the window!" Leo chuckles, forcing Nico into a hug before the other quickly backs away. "Yeah.." he murmurs, looking around before Hazel comes back to drag him away, another boy in tow along with him. Raising an eyebrow at his half sister, Nico messes with his gloves once she lets go. "Nico, This is Octavian. We..well, we're engaged!" she squeals, holding onto her new fiance's arm. "Engaged? You've only known him for a day, Hazel, I can't allow this." 

Hazel's expression over the next few minutes turned from joy, to sorrow, to anger. "What? Why not? Why can't I be around people, Nico, why are you doing this to me, you know I can't live like this!" she shouts, the whole room turning to look at the siblings. "Then leave, Hazel." he whispers, heading to the exit. "Why are you shutting me out like this again, Nico?? Why do you shut the world out??" she reaches for him, getting a glove off, almost tugging his cape. "Hazel, stop!" he nearly yells before trying to calm himself down. "The party is over, everyone leave at once." Nico reaches for the door handle before Hazel goes to reach for her brother. "I can't keep being alone, Nico please!" she begs, wringing his glove. "Thats enough, Hazel!" he shouts, turning around and making a shield of sharp, jagged bones around himself before running away in fear.


	2. My demons can't get to me at all

Running in fear, Nico sprints away from people, only to end up on a desolate mountain, close to tears. Looking around, Nico starts to hum a tune he heard Leo once sing."Shit, Nico he doesn't love you, just let him go..hm..let him go?" Nico bit his lower lip before continuing to sing, making up words as he went. " Don’t let them in, don’t let them see, Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know..Well, now they know!" Tensing up, he decides to sing lighter, happier. He was finally free. Taking off his other glove and raising an army of the dead. " Let him go, let him go, Can’t keep it in anymore, Let him go, let him go! Turn away and slam the door!" Smiling for the first time in almost 13 years, Nico realizes he doesn't care, and he never did at all.

"I don’t care, If I'm not okay! Let the dead reign on. They dead never bothered me anyways." Making his way up the dark mountain, Nico runs over to a gap between hills, excited to see what he can really do now that his necromanic powers have grown with the years. "It's time to be independent, To forget the feelings he never lent! No right, no wrong, no rules for me!" Nico stops singing for a second to make a bridge for himself, then realizes- "I'm free!" Running up the skeletal staircase, Nico continues to sing, making the rest of the bridge as he runs. "Let him go, let him go, I am one with death and life! Let him go, let him go, You’ll never see me cry!" Looking around, Nico bounces with excitement, not caring that he's basically causing the apocalypse back at his kingdom, causing fear for the people there. 

"Here I stand, And here I'll stay! Let the dead reign on..." Lifting his arms up, Nico creates a palace of bones, skipping and jumping happily, singing until he remembers about how his past life had effected his looks."I’m never going back, The past is in the past!" Nico tears the crown from his slicked back hair Bianca always forced him to keep neat before messing it up, having it flow in his face, long and tangled in black silky locks before creating a new outfit for himself- black shirt and pants with a brown aviator jacket instead of the traditional Italian royal wear. "Let him go, Let him go, That perfect boy is gone!" making his way to a balcony, Nico sighs, and rests on the ledge. "They never really cared for me anyways..." he mumbles before heading back inside.

Meanwhile, Hazel was flipping her shit. Trying to calm down the people of her kingdom, the young princess called for her horse, leaving her new found fiance in charge of her kingdom. Mounting her horse, she heads off to find her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I felt like this is something I actually wanted to work on more, so here have more of my shit writing you guys. I'm so sorry this chapter is so short 
> 
> Also thanks a shit ton to my hella rad Reyna cosplayer for helping me for the shitstorm of crap for this chapter, i was hella stuck on how to put the scene for let it go and I just love the song so yeah it'd kill me to skip that.
> 
> Also I might add some Percy/Nico in later  
> Might is the key word.


End file.
